Letters from James and Lily
by Kay Perkins
Summary: They knew their days were numbered, and they knew he might survive. What would they tell him if they were still there?
1. Chapter 1

Harry-

Your mother and I cannot even express how proud we are of you. Eleven years old and off to Hogwarts. It pains me to know that I can't be there at King's Cross to send you off, but some things you cannot change, no matter how much you want.

As your father, I know there are a lot of lessons you'll need to learn, a lot of milestones to reach, and a lot of crosses you'll have to bear. I wish I could be there to tell you what's right, but I can't. So perhaps this will help you.

-Your mother and I were sorted into Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean you have to be. We are proud of you despite the opinions of a hat. Dumbledore once told me that it matters not who we are born as, but what we grow up to be.

-Schoolwork is important, but so is play. Make friends you know you can trust and who love you. Don't get tangled up in other peoples' messes. A few very close friends is better than fifty friends you barely care about.

-Stay on teachers' good side, it might help you out later.

-Take time to get to know your classmates, even those you think you hate. People are not always who you expect them to be.

-There's nothing wrong with curiosity.

Lastly, I'd just like to tell you that no matter how hard things get, there will always be people who care. No one is ever truly alone.

Your father,

James Potter

* * *

My dear Harry,

Oh, how much I love you. It breaks my heart that I will never see what a fie man you grow up to be, but I have every confidence that that is exactly who you will become. I must admit your father came up with this, not me, and it is one of his better ideas. So here is what I would have told you if I had been there when you turned twelve.

-Be nice to everybody. It's what they deserve. There is always a bit of good in everyone.

-Focus on schoolwork. With good grades, you can do whatever you'd like. Don't close doors for yourself.

-No dueling until you know how, and even then, exercise caution.

-Find what interests you and do it. Join clubs and meet people. Improve your natural skills. Never think that you need to be excellent at something just beacuse someone else it. We all have our strengths.

-Don't be shy. You'll always find someone who cares.

-No matter how hopeless anything seems, do not give up. Never stop fighting.

We love you so, so, much my darling Harry. Remember that always.

Lots of love,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Harry-

Well, you've at least made it to twelve. Only five more years to go, or at least that's what I told myself. I wish I had savored every moment. Here's what I learned at your age and what I'm hoping you won't have to learn the hard way.

-People talk. They talked about me and they might talk about you. It's important to remember that no matter what anyone says about you, that's not necessarily who you are. You decide who you are, and no one else.

-Breaking a school rule in the name of good is always worth it. But try not to get too many points deducted.

-Find a friend who will help you with your homework. Don't take advantage of him.

-Be kind to the ghosts. Do them favors. They know more about the school than you might think.

-Explore. Live. Have fun. Ignore anything your mother says about how schoolwork is the most important thing.

Good luck this year. I know you'll make it.

Your father,

James Potter

* * *

My dear Harry,

We're very proud of you. I sincerely hope you enjoyed your first year at Hogwarts. Your second year might be even better. Here's what you need to know:

-You'll start to get some freedom now. Don't abuse it.

-Do your homework. Don't rope a friend into doing it for you.

-No dueling in the hallways. I know that's more of a rule than a piece of advice, but as your mother I believe it is my right to lay down some rules.

-Don't listen to anything your father says about how schoolwork isn't important. He barely passed his O.W.L.s (not that you should be worried about your O.W.L.s! Just focus on your exams).

-When it comes time to pick your classes for next year, choose wisely. Pick things that intrigue you. Don't overload your schedule, and don't choose things for any reason other than your wanting to.

I'll reiterate ust how proud of you we are. We love you and miss you.

Lots of love,

Lily


End file.
